


The ‘Talk’

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: You walked into the kitchen for breakfast and stumbled into a very interesting conversation.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Jack Kline/Reader
Kudos: 53





	The ‘Talk’

Jack had presented Dean with a possible case and their conversation had run a tangent as the young boy explained how he wasn’t familiar with the human emotion of love.

“I’m not giving you the ‘talk’.” Dean scoffed, setting his cup down on the table. 

Just as he spoke, he noticed you walking into the room and taking the last bite of your morning cereal from the bowl. You nodded in their direction as a greeting and moved to the kitchen sink to clean your dish.

Smirking to himself, a neat little thought popped into Dean’s mind and he tapped on the side of the porcelain cup with his fingers.

“Although, you could ask (Y/n).” He suggested harmlessly.

You had just finished up and turned when your ears picked up the mention of your name, “Ask me what?”

Walking around the middle bench, you joined the duo. Jack looked up at you and smiled. “Sex. I’m not familiar with the concept.”

“Um...” You cleared your throat awkwardly. You did not expect to be asked about _that_ so early in the morning - let alone by Jack.

Scratching the back of your neck, you folded your arms. “W-why are you-?”

Dean swung his legs around the seat and brought the coffee cup to cover the smirk on his face. You caught the look and really wished that you were close enough to kick him under the table.

“Can you explain it to me?” Jack wondered curiously, oblivious to the way Dean was holding back a laugh. You looked at the young boy and swallowed.

“I - er ... I’ll explain falling in love and dating.” You compromised. “But I think Sam or Cas might be the best to go through the, um - rest.”

Grinning happily, Jack stood up. “Thank you.” He said and stepped over to give you a warm hug that you instantly melted into. “I’m going to get my notepad.”

The nephilim dashed off to his room with a spring in his step.

You stood there a little dumbfounded by what had just transpired when Dean snickered from where he sat. “Your face was priceless.”

You rolled your eyes and reached over to his plate, stealing a half-slice of his toast. “I’m not going to explain sex to a literal child at 9am, Dean.” You told him matter-of-factly.


End file.
